Operation: Break Up Channy
by GingerFlight
Summary: Everyone loves the new Channy couple. Everyone except Chad's little sister, Claire, that is. And she's determined to break them up, no matter what. CHANNY. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Everyone loves the new Channy couple. Everone except Chad's little sister, Claire. Not only does she dislike Sonny Munroe, she's also upset because Chad spends so much time with his new girlfriend. It's as though he'd forgotten about his little sis. Claire loves her brother and wants him to be happy, but she also wants everything to go back to the way it used to be. So she's on a mission to break up Channy, and she is absolutely detemined not to fail.**

**Wow, this story is, like, the exact opposite of my other SWAC story. XD Anyway, the idea to make this has been in my mind for a while. I mean, I've read a bunch of SWAC fanfics where Chad's little sister is the sweet girl who wants to bring her brother and Sonny together. Don't get me wrong, those stories are awesome. But I felt like twisting it up a little, and bam! New sory idea. ^^ Hopefully no one has used this idea yet...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I worked hard on it, and I don't really think it came out that good, but as long as you guys like it...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sonny with a Chance, and I probably never will.**

* * *

**_Prologue: How it Happened_**

Sonny's POV

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I stalked into the dressing room and slammed the door in Chad's face, seething in anger. We'd just had our daily fight (of course) and he'd _really _ticked me off. Trying to calm down, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, only to open them again when I heard a voice say, "So, you two lovebirds are done flirting, right?"

I glared at Tawni, who, apparently, had been admiring her reflection in the mirror until I came in. Now she just stared at me, a knowing look in her eye.

Pfft. Well, she knew nothing.

"We're not lovebirds and we weren't flirting," I retorted.

"We'll see..." she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "What were you two even fighting about, anyway?"

My face blanked. "Um..." To be honest, I couldn't remember the reason why we'd been arguing. All I knew was that we'd both been pretty angry at each other.

"My point exactly," she said, smiling smugly. "I love it when I'm right," she went on, smiling at herself in the mirror.

"W - Well," I stuttered. "That still doesn't mean Chad and I have anything going on! We fight all the time! Even if I did like him, which I don't, he hates me and any relationship between us would never work out because we're rivals and he's a jerky drama snob, and did I mention that he hates me??"

I stopped my babbling to take a breath of air and realized that Tawni was humming. When I frowned at her, she glanced back at me. "Oh, did you say something? I didn't hear, I was admiring my flawless skin."

I groaned. "Never mind, Tawni." I turned and slumped down on the sofa. I had no idea what was going on. Lately, Chad and I had been getting into even more fights than usual, sometimes for the dumbest reasons. Just yesterday we had an argument because I accidentally bumped into him and made him drop a pencil he was holding.

I was getting a bit worried, actually. Maybe Chad was starting to stress out over work or something? Maybe something had happened to him and it had made him upset...

N - Not that I care if Chad was feeling upset! Psh! No way! Because if I cared that would mean that I liked him... which I don't. No. Absolutely not.

...Ok, fine. Maybe I had a teensy, _tiny _crush on him. But I'd get over it, really. Besides, guys like that don't go for girls like me. So there was no way Chad would be interested in me, the funny girl from Wisconsin.

But still. If there was something bothering Chad, maybe I could help him get through it. That's what friends (well, frenemies) are for, right?

I stood, my face lighting up. Yes, I would go do that right now! I would go visit his set and find out what was wrong with him! And I would not leave until I found out!

"Hey, Tawni, I'm gonna go check up on something," I called over my shoulder.

Tawni swiveled around in her chair to face me. "Ok, whatever. Ooh, do you think you could get me a frozen yogurt?"

I sighed. Might as well. "What kind?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, as long as it's pink!" She looked back at the mirror and beamed at her reflection.

Shaking my head, I left her to admire herself. I'd get her a yogurt, but first things first: I had to find out what was wrong with Chad.

Chad's POV

I sat on one of the couches that was in the Mackenzie Falls room, trying my best to focus on this week's script. But no matter how many times I tried to process what I was reading, my mind remained blank. And I was pretty sure that I'd been staring at the same line for about three minutes.

It was all Sonny's fault. Sonny, with her stupid cute, and her pretty hair, and her... and her perfectness. Lately, she was all I could think about.

Actually, she'd been all I could think about since... well, since she came here, I guess. I'd always tried to convince myself that it meant nothing, that I'd get over it. But it just got worse. And now I'm beginning to realize...

I like Sonny Munroe.

Nope, that's wrong...

I _love _Sonny Munroe.

See my problem?

Of course, any time somebody brought it up, I denied it. Because I couldn't let this information leak out to the press. They'd have a field day if they found out that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was in love. With a _Random, _no less.

But it was true. And I had no idea what I was going to do about it. Seriously, this whole love thing is a lot harder than it looks. I've been trying to ask Sonny to be my girlfriend for the past week, but every time I see her I chicken out. And so I'm starting to get stressed.

Now, when she comes by, I blow up at her for, like, the tiniest thing. Just yesterday she made me drop a pencil and I exploded at her.

...I really suck.

But I haven't got a clue how to ask her. Like I said, I'm really stressed. I haven't been able to memorize my lines right, my castmates (well, Portlyn, anyway) are getting really annoyed with me, and I'm getting into even more fights with Sonny now.

Even my family's begun to see that something's upsetting me. My mom's been eyeing me lately, like she thinks I'm going to burst into tears or have a tantrum at any moment. My stepdad told me a few nights ago that if there was something bothering me I was free to talk to him about it. (He NEVER says stuff like that. Ever.)

Even my little sister's starting to notice. When she forced me to watch iCarly with her a few days ago (How does she find that show interesting??), she kept glancing over at me, not focusing completely on the TV screen like she usually does.

So, yeah. If you overlook all that I've just been babbling about, nothing much is going on with me at the moment.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Portlyn frowning down at me. "It's time to rehearse, Chad. You better know your lines," she hissed. "I don't want to redo that scene for the twenty-seventh time."

"Twenty-four times," I corrected her.

"Whatever," she said, turning on her heel and stalking off. She was really ticked off. I didn't blame her. I was ticked off too. Not for the same reasons she was, but still.

I sighed and followed her.

Mike, the director, glared in my direction. "Ok, guys, let's start all over with Scene 3. And... action!"

Portlyn whipped around to face me, completely in character, her eyes wide. "Mackenzie! You're back!"

I smiled at her. "Yes, Portlyn, I have returned to Mackenzie Falls. I am home once more. Because without me here... this would no longer be Mackenzie Falls. It would just be... the Falls," I said dramatically. Hey, I remembered my lines. Huh. If I kept on like this, maybe I could get through this scene...

"Chad?" called a familiar voice near the entrance to the set. I looked and saw the girl I'd been dreaming about, the one I'd been stressing out over... my Sonny.

Wait, _my Sonny?? _Why the heck am I calling her that??? She's not even my girlfriend. (And she probably never will be at the rate I'm going.)

This drama must be getting to my head.

"Cut!" Mike glared over his shoulder at Sonny. "This is a closed set! Who let you in here, anyway?"

Sonny shook her head. "I came in here myself. I'm not on the banned wall. And I have to talk to Chad about something." Her gaze locked with mine. She looked determined and slightly worried all at the same time.

And cute. So cute... Darn cute.

"We're in the middle of filming," Mike practically growled at her. I felt like punching him for talking to Sonny like that. Sure, he was my director, but _no one _talked to her in that way!

Sonny didn't seem bothered. "Well, I'm not leaving until I talk to him," she said stubbornly.

Mike took a deep breath, looking like he was trying to calm himself. Finally, he said, "Alright, you can speak to him." He frowned in my direction. "Chad, get over there and talk to her! And hurry up so we can finish filming!"

"Ok." As I passed him, I muttered under my breath, "Bossy pants." Very childish, I know, but that's the way he was acting. Luckily, though, he didn't hear me.

I went over to Sonny and stopped a few feet away from her, ignoring the babbling of my catsmates as they took their break. "What?" I asked coolly.

"Chad, what's wrong with you?" she blurted out. "We've been getting into loads of fights lately and you always get angry at me for no reason and I'm really, really worried." She stared up at me with her wide, chocolate brown eyes.

Aww. She was worried about me. _Ok, Chad, this is the perfect time to tell her..._

"Why do you even care?" I snapped at her before I could stop myself. _You idiot, Chad! You're going to make it worse!_

Sonny looked taken aback, and she studied the floor, avoiding my gaze. "Um... well... I - I just do." She glanced back up at me anxiously.

I immediately felt guilty. "Oh. Ok. Well, it's hard to explain." _No, it isn't. Just tell her, you dummy!_

"Well, I'm not leaving until you do explain, so take your time." She looked over at Mike, who was eyeing us.

I coughed. "Uh, maybe we should go somewhere alone..."

She looked confused, but shrugged and nodded.

I walked over to Mike. "Sonny and I are going to step out for a few seconds. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He gritted his teeth and snapped, "You better be."

I nodded, then hurried off the set. Sonny followed me. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face her. Looking down at her baffled, but beautiful, face, I felt warm inside. I really did love her. I hoped she felt the same way.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, so I've kinda been stressed out. I haven't been able to concentrate on anything, I've been messing up lines in the script, and I've been getting really angry at people for no reason."

"No, really?" she asked sarcastically.

I frowned at her. "Will you please let me finish?"

"Sorry," she apologized. "Go on."

I cleared my throat. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell her this. I could be really dramatic about it, but then again...

"Well, I've been dealing with some of my... feelings lately. See, I really like this girl. I think I may even love her. And I've been trying to figure out how to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I'm kinda worried that she doesn't feel the same way. And so I can't pluck up the nerve to ask her," I admitted. Hey, at least I'd finally said something. That was an improvement.

Her whole face fell, and she looked disappointed. "Oh. That's why."

I nodded and smiled. Hey, she seemed upset. Maybe she did like me after all...

Sonny blinked rapidly and smiled, but I knew her well enough to know that it wasn't her usual cheerful grin. "So you need help with asking her to be your girlfriend?"

I nodded again.

She looked thoughtful. "Well, if you really like her, you should just tell her. I'm sure she'd appreciate you coming right out and saying it. Besides," she added, looking down. "You don't have to be worried about her not feeling the same way. Everyone loves Chad Dylan Cooper, right?" Her voice sounded slightly bitter.

I rubbed the back of my neck with one hand. "Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Well, I guess I should go," she finally said. "Hope you get your girl, Chad."

_Tell her now, you fool!!_

I grabbed her shoulder as she turned to leave. She froze and looked back at me. "Uh... Chad?"

I gazed into her startled eyes solemnly. "You're right, Sonny. I should tell her. Which is exactly what I'm going to do." I took another deep breath. "You're the girl for me, Sonny. I love everything about you. Your hair, your laugh, your smile, your sunny personality." I smiled. "I've never felt like this about any other girl, and - and - " I stopped. _Chad, you're babbling now. Just say it. _"Well, what I'm trying to say is... Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sonny's mouth dropped open. "Wha - What? Huh?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I repeated patiently.

Sonny's whole body shook. She didn't seem to have heard my question. "Are you... saying that you love me?" she choked out.

I grinned at her. "Yup." Then I frowned. "Though if you don't feel the same way, it's ok, I can understand..." _Please let her say she feels the same way, please let her say she feels the same way..._

Sonny stared at me for a long moment, then she walked forward and hugged me. And that was all I needed to know that she loved me back. I wrapped my arms around her, glad that I was finally able to embrace her like this. It was something I'd been dying to do since... since I don't know when.

Sonny pulled away, and I could have sworn that her eyes were starting to water. "Yes," she said, nodding quickly.

Giving her a genuine smile, I tilted her chin up with my hand. She blinked at me, her eyes sparkling. And then I kissed her.

It was a soft, gentle kiss. The way every first kiss should be like. When we pulled away, both of us were beaming happily.

"I love you, Munroe," I said again.

She smiled her toothy smile. "The feelings mutual, Cooper," she giggled.

I pecked her on the cheek. "Well, I better get back before Mike decides to fire me."

Sonny frowned. "By the way, what will your cast say about this? Won't the be angry that you're going to be dating a Random?"

I shrugged. "Hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. What I do is what I do. If they don't like it, they're just going to have to deal with it."

"Ok, then." She smiled again.

"So are we done here?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Good, because I have to leave."

"Good, because I was just going to leave."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I grinned. Everything was back to normal. And yet, at the same time, it wasn't. "See ya. Munroe." I walked off, shaking my head in amusement when I heard her squeal in excitement behind me.

Yup. Everything was apparently going my way today. Sonny was my girlfriend now. We were in love. Nothing could ruin that.

At least, that's what I thought...

* * *

**Meh. Well, this was only the prologue. Chapter one will introduce Claire... hehe... **

**Ok, then, hope you guys liked it! Review, please!**


	2. Claire

**Woo hoo, new chapter up! ^^ It's shorter than the prologue, but I think you guys will like it anyway. Oh, and thanks for the positive comments! I'm so glad that everyone who's read it so far likes it. X3 Well, read on, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Pfft, of course I own SWAC. I mean, I even own _all_ of Disney, for crying out loud!**

**...well, I own it in my dreams, anyway...**

* * *

Claire's POV

I stared out the window, watching for any sign of my brother's familiar convertible. See, I was waiting for him to come back home, so that we could play a board game, or do something fun. Like we used to do.

I heard footsteps behind me and looked up to see my mom. My mom's very pretty. I think she's the prettiest mom in the world. She's got short blonde hair and brown eyes, just like me, except my hair is longer. "Claire, you've been sitting there like this for thirty minutes," she said, her eyes scrunching up the way they always do when she's concerned. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just waiting for Chad to come home." I looked outside at the rain that was falling down onto the driveway, feeling gloomy. My mom opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly I saw bright headlights, and a car turned into the driveway. I gasped and leapt off the chair, nearly knocking it down in the process. "Look, he's back!!" Then I raced over to the front door, unlocked it, and flung it open.

There stood my brother, holding an umbrella over his head and beaming at me cheerfully. "Hey, Claire."

"CHADDY!!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around him a tight hug.

He stepped back. "Woah, hey, didn't you stop calling me Chaddy when you were, like, seven?" he asked, laughing.

I grinned up at him. Yup, that's my brother, Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh, yes, I'm related to him. I know a lot of girls who would _die _if he was their brother, but he isn't. He's all mine.

So _in your face, other girls!! _

Anyway, my full name's Claire Delilah Cooper. I know where my birth certificate is, so if nobody believes that I'm a real Cooper, I've got that for proof. I'm eleven, but everyone I know says I act older than I actually am. Although sometimes I like acting like a little kid. Like right now, for instance.

"Chaddy, you were supposed to be back _ages _ago," I whined.

He ruffled my hair. Usually I hate when people do that, but he's the only exception. "Well, we were trying to finish filming."

Mom came up beside me. "Really?" she smirked. "I bet you were hanging out with your girlfriend..."

Chad flushed, looking embarassed. I glanced over at Mom, who was grinning cheerfully. Every since that girl from _So Random!_, Sonny, became Chad's girlfriend a month ago, Mom's been teasing him about it mercilessly. Daddy, on the other hand, pretends not to care, but I can tell that they're both curious to find out what this Sonny person's like. We haven't met her yet, but Chad says we will soon.

I'm curious about her, too. I mean, ever since she became his girlfriend, Chad... changed. He smiles all the time now. When he talks about her, he gets this soft look in his eyes that I usually see when he talks about _me_.

I dunno. I can't really describe it, but that girlfriend of his did something to him. It seems like it's a good change.

But at the same time it's not. For instance, he doesn't spend as much time with me as he used to. He's either busy filming or on a date with Sonny. When he gets home he's amost always worn out and doesn't have the time to do anything fun. I miss the times when we'd sit down to play a game or watch TV together. So today I'm going to try and do that stuff with him again.

"So where's Dad?" Chad changed the subject, looking around.

"He's out on a business trip," Mom told him. Daddy works for a large business company. I keep forgetting its name and what they do there, since I don't pay attention to tiny details like that, but I do know that he earns a lot of money there.

Chad smiled. "Of course." He yawned. "Well, I'm just gonna eat and go to bed..."

I tugged on his sleeve before he could get away. "But Chaddy, I was hoping we could play a game or watch TV."

His frowned. "Claire, I'm really kinda tired..." He trailed off, then smiled. "Well, ok, we can watch some TV."

I beamed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." He bent down and looked at me solemnly. "But I get to choose what show we watch."

I smacked his shoulder. "No fair!" I complained.

He held up his hands in defense. "That's my condition. Otherwise..." He grinned impishly. "I get to do this!!" He moved forward and tickled my stomach. I tried to swat his hands away, but it was no use. The power of the tickling was making me weak. I giggled uncontrollably. "Chad! Stop!!" I bent over, clutching my sides.

He continued to tickle me. "Ooh, say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

I finally gave up. "Fine! We - We can watch whatever show you want!"

He stopped and stood up, giving me a wide smile. "Much better."

I got to my feet and glared at him in mock anger. "Meanie."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"That comeback is so _lame!_"

"You two!" Mom laughed, coming between us. "Are you done fighting?"

Chad and I smiled at each other, and I waved my hand airily. "Dunno... it depends."

"Yeah, we're done, Mom." Chad grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the living room. "Come on, let's go watch some TV."

I bounced up and down. "Yay!" I made a beeline for the couch and pounced on it, piling a bunch of pillows behind me so that I could get comfortable. As Chad flicked on the television, I glanced over at him. "Are we watching _Mackenzie Falls_?" Even though I'm technically not old enough to watch the show, I'm allowed to because my brother stars in it. Awesome, right?

"No," he responded cheerfully. "There's a new _So Random! _sketch on tonight, and I want to see it."

I blinked. _So Random!_? That was what he wanted to watch? I know I probably should have gotten used to this by now, but it's still so weird. I mean, back when Sonny wasn't his girlfriend, he would look at the show occasionally, and I would sometimes see him laughing. (Which totally proves he was lying three months ago when he told me he thought it was the worst show in the whole universe.)

And now he watches it every chance he gets. I don't get it. I mean, he sees her every day at the studio, so why does he have to watch her on TV too? And another thing I don't understand... how does he find _So Random! _funny?? I saw one of their shows before, and it made my eyes bleed. Well, no, not really, but it still bored me to tears. The jokes aren't that good, and they're not the best actors. (Then again, I might just be saying that because that's what Chad always tells me... well, what he used to tell me, anyway.) Although I guess Sonny is a pretty good actress...

But that doesn't mean the show is funny.

Well, I shouldn't complain. At least Chad was doing something with me. That was all that mattered.

As the the _So Random! _theme music played, I snuggled next to Chad's side. He smiled down at me, but once the sketch came on he looked away from me.

I watched as the Sonny and the other girl, Tawni, appeared on the screen. They had on red shirts that I would _never _be caught wearing, and they were chewing gum. I recognized this as one of those Check It Out Girls sketches. One of the more pointless ones.

"Check it out, that guy over there is checking us out."

"Ew, check it out, he looks like a hobo!"

"Check it out, that's not nice to say!"

"But check it out, it's _true_!"

Instead of paying attention to what they were talking about, I focused more on Sonny herself. I couldn't deny it, she was actually very pretty. It wasn't really a mystery as to why Chad had fallen for her. But a lot of Chad's girlfriends have been stuck up snobs, and I wouldn't be surprised if Sonny was one too. I could be wrong, but it's a possibility.

I looked over at Chad. He was chuckling quietly, his eyes fixed on the screen. I looked back at Sonny's face. He really did love her...

I hope she deserved his love.

Although there is a way to find out... I just had to meet her and see. Hmmm...

I'd think about it later.

Finally, the show finished. (Thank goodness.) Chad yawned and prodded my shoulder. "Hey, you should go to bed, it's late."

I nodded. "Ok." I gave him a hug. "Good night, Chad!"

"G'night, Claire," he told me as I left.

I said good night to Mom to before going into my bedroom. Diving under the bedsheets, I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I lay there silently before something finally clicked in my mind, and I grinned. Why hadn't I thought of this before? The answer was just there, right in front of my face! I knew exactly how I could get Chad to introduce me to Sonny Munroe.

And, if Chad went along with my plan, I would meet her by tomorrow.

* * *

**Heh. I dunno about you guys, but I actually like Claire a lot. She's pretty cool. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
